In The Name of Love
by CharmedSerenity3
Summary: Complete She wanted to be on earth with her love Endymion. It was Forbidden love. When she is reborn can she find the happiness she seeks. Can she defeat Beryl? Can she make it before it is too late?
1. The Begining and The End

I hope I can rack up more reviews with this story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**When One is in Love**

Serenity looked down at the earth. Princess Serenity. Why did she have to be a princess? She wanted to be on earth with her love Endymion. Her mom wouldn't allow it. She would always say love between the two kingdoms is forbidden. In a full moon she would travel down to see him. Life has been so rigorous, being trained to rule the world. She didn't want to be in power. She wanted to be a normal teenager on the earth. Even then she wouldn't be able to have her Endymion. As she traveled to her new home she remembered the last few moments of what had happened.

* * *

**The Last Few Minutes**

"Endymion, why must our parents keep us from each other? I would die for you?" Serena sighed.

"Serenity, I would do the same for you." He replied kissing her on the cheek. "If not in this world then another, I promise you that in the next we will be together."

"I must return." Serenity cried.

"Let me take you there." Endymion said, using his finger to clear the tears away from her beautiful face.

Beryl was tired of always watching Endymion and Serenity together. She created a group of others living on the moon and staged a rebellion. They destroyed the castle and drained most of Queen Serenity's power. Many protectors of the castle died.

Endymion and Serenity arrived at the moon garden. Beryl was hiding behind a pillar. Beryl was watching them from afar. All Beryl wanted was Endymion, but he loved Serenity. Serenity noticed nothing wrong. Only silence filled the area, but she didn't care. All she cared was that she was with Endymion. Beryl ran with a dagger in her hand. Tears were forming in Beryl's eyes. She came behind Endymion and Serenity as they were kissing. She wanted them dead. She couldn't bare to look at him from afar anymore. If she couldn't have him them no one could. She stabbed him in the back. Endymion said, "Remember my promise to you Serenity. I will see you again." He kissed her. She held onto him trying not to let the memory go. He fell to the ground dead.

She was crying. "Endymion I need you. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you." She fell to her knees hugging Endymion's cold body. She was afraid to let go. She watched as her protectors ran to her from the ruined castle that Serenity had just noticed.

"Princess Serenity, we need your help." Princess Mina of Venus said, being the scouts' main leader as the protector of Princess Serenity.

"No, I can't live without my love Endymion." Serenity gripped tighter to her dead love.

"Princess Serenity there is things that need to be done. Prince Endymion is not our main concern. Queen Serenity needs your held to save the moon." Princess Rae of Mars said trying to be strong.

"How can I do anything without my dear Endymion?" Serenity couldn't look at them. She took a Rose from the garden. "May this be the way will find each other in our next life." Serenity picked up the dagger.

"This can't be how it all ends. Princess Serenity, if you do this the moon will be destroyed." Princess Ami of Mercury pleaded.

"Princess, please come with us. We will help you deal with this, but first Queen Serenity needs you." Princess Lita of Jupiter tried to compromise.

"I'm sorry my protectors, but without my Endymion I am hopeless." She stabbed herself. She felt cold, but warmth at the same time. "Endymion we will be with each other in the next life." She kissed him. Her kiss was never finished she died in the middle of the kiss.

"Nooooooooooo!" the scouts cried.

Beryl laughed, "I finally win." Beryl ran back into the ruined castle to deal with the Queen next.

All the girls cried. All was lost. They ran back to the queen, trying to get there before Beryl. "Serenity and Endymion died."

"Then I must do this alone. Girls I will miss you. Protect her in the next world, but this time you all will be reborn on earth so my darling may finally be happy." Queen Serenity cried.

The girls wouldn't allow it. They would stay and help. Beryl came into the room. She frowned, "I hoped to get here before you girls arrived. I guess I just will have to kill you too." She ran towards Rae. Rae kicked her, but was thrown into the wall. Rae died instantly. Where did she get all this power? She didn't remember beryl having this amount of power when they played games together. Beryl laughed. Using the magic in her fingers to knock Ami unconscious," I made a deal with the dark side. They gave me magic in a promise that I destroyed the moon." Her laugh seemed so cynical like she was having fun turning on her kind. "Why couldn't you guys keep Endymion away from Serenity? I might not have done this if you did like the rules said."

"I tried. Princess Serenity can be stubborn when she wants." Queen Serenity pleaded trying to protect her Kingdom.

"It is too late for pleas Queen." Beryl stated has she choked Lita to death.

"Venus Love Chain." Mina was trying to use her power against Beryl.

"Moon Death Sprite." Beryl Laughed has she used her power. The energy drained all of Mina's power so fast that Mina fainted to the floor. Beryl stepped over Mina's body.

They had did there duty. Queen Serenity looked at all the bodies of Princess Serenity's guardians. "If they couldn't stop me, what makes you think you can?" Beryl cheered.

"I can call upon The Silver Imperium Crystal; bring to me the powers of the worlds to seal Beryl away from any world." Queen Serenity lifted her staff the sky. The powers of the worlds brighten the staff's crystal.

"I will escape from that place one day and that day is when I will finish what I started." Beryl groaned.

"I know, and by that time my dear Serenity will be ready for you." The power in the staff was so strong. She picked the staff up and slammed it to the grounded sending Beryl light years away. Locking her safely away until she would build enough power to break free. Queen Serenity wasn't done though. She felt so weak.

Luna and Artemis came up to the Queen, "What do we do now?"

"We send them to earth to be reborn. When the time is right awaken the powers within them. Luna watch over Serenity and Artemis watch over Mina as she is the Leader of the guardians that protect Serenity. There will be a capsule with information of our Kingdom here when they are ready." Queen Serenity was so weak. She lay on a stone where the capsule would lay. Going into a somber that would last for centuries.

* * *

I hope you enjoy. I made this chapter much longer then it originally was. Read and lots of reviews Thanks. 


	2. The Characters

I hope I can rack up more reviews with this story. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews get your friends to read the story please. Reviews for every chapter are a must. Let's go.

* * *

**Dream**

I walk down the hall of a big castle calling Endymion. "My Love it is almost time for you to leave." I was crying.

A tall, dark, and handsome guy can be seen at the end of the hallway. Somehow I know him as Endymion, "Dear, I don't care if they caught me. I would just grab you and not let go." he laughed. He hugged be and kissed me on the forehead. Passionately he kissed my nose and then my lips. I felt so warm against him.

"I'm afraid for you, Endymion, you must go! Remember it is forbidden for us to be together." I looked away. I wouldn't stare into his sapphire eyes. They were so beautiful. I also didn't want to see the tear in my eye.

"Remember my promise to you Serenity…………………

* * *

**End of Dream**

Her alarm went off. Serena had a dream to do with her past life whenever there was a full moon. The guy in her dream was so familiar, but she couldn't put a name to the ace. She wouldn't tell Luna about the dream though she should. She sat at the end of the bed. Sighing she got up and went into her dresser. She thought about the first day she found out she was a Sailor Scout.

* * *

Flashback

She was late for school. She had run into a tall almost gorgeous guy. He had midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes. His skin was tan and he was always dressed to impress as it seemed

"Hey meatball head, Watch where you are going?" He yelled at her.

She felt weak around him. Somehow he was so familiar. "My name is Serena. Not Meatball head," she said sticking her tongue at him. She ran off towards the school. Some little boys were harassing a cat in front of the school. She scared the boys away from the school and the cat. She picked up the black cat. "Aw, the kitty has a booboo." She removed the Band-Aid from the cats head. The cat scratched at her. Serena dropped the cat. It had a bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon on her forehead. The Cat walked away.She ran to her classroom.

She was greeted by Miss Haruna, "Serena you're late for school. You have detention with me after school. Serena nodded and sat by her best friends.

After school, she ran into the black cat by her house. The cat was talking to her this time. The cat said her name was Luna. Luna said that Serena was a Sailor Scout and that Serena needed to find the princess and the other scouts. She didn't take it so well.

* * *

End Flashback

Thinking about it now, it was great. She had four great friends. They hadn't found the princess yet, but they were on their way. She was late for school again. She raced off to school. She could have driven since she was 16, but it took longer to find a parking spot.

After school they went to the arcade. Darien was hanging around them, mostly because he was tuxedo mask. He was the guy that Serena met the day she became Sailor Moon. Her other friends were there too. Mina who was Sailor Venus, who looked like Serena except for the way they wore their hair. She was also shorter then Serena. She had long blond hair that was always down with a ribbon in her hair to keep the hair out of her face. Serena also had longer her but she put it up into two buns. They both had baby blue eyes and were the best of friends. Rae had long Black hair. She was Sailor Mars. She had dark brown eyes, but sometimes they looked red. She also had a very fiery temper. Ami was Sailor Mercury. She had Blue hair and blue eyes. She was very smart. Then there was Lita, she was Sailor Jupiter. She had long brunette hair. She was also super tall and super athletic. Then there was Andrew, he wasn't a scout. He worked at the arcade and also was Darien's best friend. He knew about the scouts. He was Mina's boyfriends. He had short blond hair and green eyes. He was almost as tall as Darien and taller then Lita.

They were talking about………

* * *

Until next time. Remember it is a must to review and beg your friends to read the story too. You don't have to register to leave a review. 


	3. Hidden Secrets and Andrew's Trick

I hope I can rack up more reviews with this story. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews get your friends to read the story please. Reviews for every chapter are a must. Let's go.

* * *

** They were talking about………**

"You know we have to find the princess before Beryl attacks." Ami said to the group.

"We also have to find out what Beryl wants with us." Lita added.

"She said she wanted there to be no survivors of the Moon Kingdom." Rae said. "I saw her say it in a fire viewing. She also said that this time the prince will be hers instead of belonging to Princess Serenity."

"Is there any faster way to find the princess, Luna?" Darien asked.

"Sorry Darien, There is no faster way to find her." Luna sighed.

Serena came waltzing in. "Hi guys what I miss?"

"Nothing," was Luna's reply.

Everyone froze when Luna said that. Weren't they just talking about something important? Mina whispered to Rae, "Luna is really hiding something from Serena."

Rae answered. "Yeah, but what is she trying to hide?" Andrew served them drinks and they all went to do things.

Mina stayed behind. She caught Luna as she tried to escape. "Why didn't you tell Serena what we were talking about?"

Luna sighed, "Do you want the truth?"

"Why wouldn't I." Mina declared.

Luna said, "For short Serena is the Princess, but she doesn't have enough power to save the world so I don't her near anything that might awaken her. Don't tell anyone. They must not know."

* * *

** Outside the Arcade**

Darien was staying 5 feet behind Serena. He was moving with her every step. "Hey, will you stop following me, Darien."

"Why won't you forgive me? I promise to never call you meatball head again." Darien's eyes looked like he was about to cry.

"Forgive you for calling me those names for how many years? Earn it." Serena replied running of. She hated to be so mean. She really loved him. She was afraid to be with him because he was such a jerk to her.

Darien stood there while she ran away. He wanted to run after her and tell her how much he loved her. She hated him so much. He needed to go somewhere. Maybe if he left for a few days he could get over her. He walked back inside the arcade and sat in a stool. "Don't you have a Cabin out in the woods that I can borrow?" Darien asked Andrew.

"Yeah I do. I will bring you up there this weekend." Andrew stated. He just came up with an idea. Later that night he called Serena's house and she answered, "Tuskino residence. Who is calling?"

"Hey this is Andrew. Can I talk to Serena?" He replied.

"This is her, what do you need Andy?" She was a little confused.

"My cabin is free this weekend. I thought you might a stress free weekend." He hid a chuckle. They were going to kill him after this.

"Sure pick me up at 9:00 a.m. Saturday morning." She giggled.

"I will. Have a nice night Serena." Andrew hung up the phone. This would work out perfectly. He hoped them didn't kill each other first.

* * *

Until next time. Remember it is a must to review and beg your friends to read the story too. You don't have to register to leave a review. 


	4. Trouble Under Foot

Thanks for the reviews. The story is going along well. Let's go to the next chapter.

* * *

"Serena, Hurry up I want to get you there by noon." Andrew called to Serena.

"Andy, don't rush me. I'm getting my stuff ready. Gee. I will be there in a minute." She complained. 5 minutes later, she came outside. "Sorry, I just didn't know what bathing suit to bring."

"And, I care what bathing suit you bring along why? You will be there alone." Andrew said sarcastically.

"I know, but you never who will be up there during this season." Serena giggled.

Andrew whispered under his breath, "If only you knew who."

"What?" Serena thought she heard something.

"I said I hope you find someone you like." Andrew smiled. He had brought Darien up earlier. It took hell to get Darien to leave his car in town while he was up there. It was a Red Ferrari. He didn't want them to be apart the whole time, while Darien didn't want to part with his car.

They arrived at the cabin. Darien was inside cooking. Andrew told Serena, "I can't help you unload. I have to be somewhere. Have fun." He drove off before she found Darien.

Cheerfully Serena looked at the view. It was gorgeous. The evergreens towered over the cabin, the lake glistened at the light of the sun. She brought her stuff to her room and then went to the kitchen for food. Andrew said he stored it earlier that day. She didn't understood what he meant.

"What are you doing here?" She stammered at the site of Darien.

"What do you think your doing? I asked Andrew if he could let me use his cabin this weekend." Darien glared.

"He called me and told me his Cabin was empty this weekend." Serena yelled.

Darien giggled. She looked so cute when she was angry. He decided that Andrew set this up "Well, Serena I guess he forgot about you when he was talking to me."

"Hey, he wouldn't do that to me. He is like my brother. What was so funny?" Serena argued.

"He is my best friend. And nothing is funny other then being stuck with someone who hates me." He huffed.

"Well maybe if you didn't call me those names I wouldn't hate you." She stuck her tongue at him and walked off towards the lake.

* * *

"Andrew where is Serena and Darien? I haven't seen them all day." Luna asked Andrew.

"I sent them up to my cabin. They thought that they would get some alone time, but they won't. Don't be mad at me Luna." Andrew frowned.

"Andrew, what if the girls need them. Will you go get them if we need them?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah, I guess I will. I was just trying to help them." Andrew sighed.

"We don't need to worry about them we need to worry about finding the Prince and Princess first. I think that the Prince is the key to awakening the Princess." Luna stated.

"Ooh, I forgot about that situation. You know that Serena and Darien love each other whether they hate each other or not." Andrew worried if that was going to get him scratched.

"That is what I'm afraid of Andrew. We must keep her safe and I don't need Darien breaking her heart." Luna calmly stated.

Artemis came walking into the arcade. "Guys, we have trouble."

Luna asked, "What kind of trouble?"

Artemis said, "The town has froze and nothing mechanic works."

Andrew tried the cappuccino machine. It didn't work. "So it doesn't look like I will be getting them anytime soon."

* * *

How is it? Remember reviewing is a must whether it is signed or anonymous. Thanks. 


	5. Senses

Hope you like the story so far. Remember reviewing is a must. I need some more especially ones with some ideas.

* * *

"Andrew, we need you to tell Mina, and Lita. Artemis, get Rae and Ami. I'm going to try to get Darien and Serena." Luna stated. 

All three of them ran out of the arcade to find the girls.

* * *

**When Andrew reached Mina's house.**

"Mina, let me in." Andrew was wheezing.

Mina kissed him on the cheek. "What do you need darling?" Mina questioned.

"Mina, something is about to attack. You are supposed to meet them in the arcade in 10 minutes." Andrew took a deep breath.

"Silly Andrew, if they need me they would contact me through my watch." Mina cooed.

"Mina, honey nothing mechanical is working not even the watches." (Serena never puts her watch on for those who think I'm contracting Andrew bringing them up there, and Darien doesn't have one.) Andrew sighed. Mina tried turning on her TV and it wouldn't come on. She kicks the TV and walks past Andrew and towards the arcade.

* * *

**When Artemis finds Rae.**

"Rae, I have never seen you here before?" Artemis startles Rae.

"How did you know I was here?" Rae questions.

"I heard your grandfather muttering something about this place and that it wasn't safe for you to be here, but what can he do. At least that's what I think I heard." Artemis answers.

"Well what do you want?" Rae asks.

"You need to go to the arcade now someone is attacking? Artemis seemed out of breath.

"Ok, Artemis. I will go there right now." Rae turned and ran toward the arcade hoping Artemis didn't question her to why she was there.

* * *

**Darien and Serena**

Serena was sitting on the side of the lake. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Darien. She sighed. "Hey, Serena can I sit next to you?" Darien said from behind her.

"I guess so." Serena sighed.

"Nice to see you care so much." Darien laughed. "I wish you would give me a chance?" Darien's face became sullen. Serena saw he was being honest, but she was afraid.

"Why should I do that?" Serena questioned.

"I haven't called you that name in 2 years." Darien pouted.

"So, instead you follow me wherever I go." Serena stated and got up.

Darien got up too. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes preparing for the kiss. Darien couldn't kiss her he took a step away from her. He heard her sigh. "I won't kiss you if you don't like me." He walked back to the cabin. Serena watched as Darien walked away. Maybe she should give him a chance.

* * *

**Luna is on her way.**

The path to the mountains is unbearable. It might take all night for her to get there and then how they would get back would be another story. Luna decided she would figure out that part when the time came. Luna ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Luna wondered if the mechanical equipment worked in the cabin. If it did they shouldn't have trouble getting back. Luna was so exhausted. She went by the lake and took a sip of water. She lay down to rest her feet and then she fell asleep.

* * *

**Andrew gets Lita**

"Lita, you have to come with me." Andrew gasped.

"What's wrong Andrew? The power is out but my light is on." Lita questioned.

"Artemis and Luna will explain that. You just need to get to the arcade." Andrew couldn't walk anymore.

Lita helped him get up. "Let me help you walk back to the arcade." They walked back to the arcade.

* * *

**Artemis can't find Ami**

Ami wasn't home. He didn't know what to do. He had to talk to the other girls though so he left to go back to the arcade he walks back into the arcade to find Ami telling the other girls what's going on. "Ami, how did you know to come here? And why do you know what's going on?" Artemis was confused.

"We all are able to sense danger or if someone is in trouble." Ami said calmly. "I also saw that something is going on in the park but we can't do anything until Serena gets here."

* * *

**Serena and Darien**

"Darien, we have to get back to town. Something is going on." Serena sensed there was something wrong.

"I can sense it too, but how do we get back to town." Darien questioned.

"How else? Walk. Get a good's night sleep, because we will be walking to tomorrow." Serena stated.

* * *

Good right. Reviewing is a must so please review.


	6. Missunderstood

Hope you like the story so far. Remember reviewing is a must. I need some more especially ones with some ideas.

* * *

It was morning when Serena tried to wake up Darien. "Dare its time to get up. I won't hate you if you get up." She sighed he finally moved out of bed.

"So, now you don't hate me?" Darien laughed.

"Of course I hate you Darien." Serena sighed.

"Breaking your promise already? I can always go back to bed." Darien laughed.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Darien. "You can go back to bed or you can chase me to find out what your surprise is." Giggling she ran out of the cabin and toward the lake.

Darien stood still for a second thinking about what she said. Then he noticed she wasn't standing there anymore and went after her. "Hey, I never knew you had a surprise for me." He forgot he was only wearing his boxer shorts. He ran towards the lake. When he came to the lake's edge he looked both ways looking for Serena. Serena came behind and jumped on his back.

Serena giggled. "I have decided that it is ok to maybe give you another chance. Just don't blow it. Ok bring me back to the Cabin and make me breakfast. I'm hungry."

"So you are too afraid to cook since that incident in 5th grade." Darien laughed. "What happened that day?"

"Well, I was mad at you. I pretended that the brownies were you. So I drowned them in cooking oil. Later, Ami put them in the oven and it was over." Serena sighed.

"Glad. I'm thought so dearly of." Darien smiled giving her a piggy back ride to the cabin.

"Hey. I can't help it. You are so mean." Serena was worried of being hurt by him. Secretly she worried about her date with Andrew's friend Seiya. She didn't want to hurt Darien. She just hoped that he understood that he was getting a chance to be her friend again. The truth is that she liked both of them, but she didn't want to be hurt by Darien's mean names and jokes. She had liked Seiya for little under a year and glad to be able to finally date him. In her heart she knew who she loved more 'Darien.'

Darien smiled as he thought of the chance he was getting.

After Darien made breakfast, they packed some food, knowing they could come back and get the other stuff later.

* * *

**The Girls**

"We have to wait for them, We need Serena in order to fight who ever it is." Ami stated.

"Fine, we will wait until Luna returns with Darien and Serena." Artemis sighed.

* * *

Plz. Review.


	7. Tricky

Hey thanks for the reviews. Well here is more of the Story. I changed the character Garrett to Seiya. I did it to keep up with the use of Sailor Moon characters.

* * *

Luna woke up from her nap, but it was morning she had slept all night. She heard giggling that sounded like Serena. She looked through the bushes. It was Serena. "Serena I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Huh. Who's there?" Serena looked around.

"Excuse me, but you need to get to town fast young lady." Luna said sarcastically.

"Oh, Hi Luna. We sensed something wrong and thought it would be nice to walk to town." Darien answered while Serena laughed.

"Luna, I think you need to be carried." Serena giggled, "You look so ruffled." Serena picked her up and started to pet her.

"I not a normal cat, I don't like to be petted. purrrrrr. I guess I can make an exception." Luna said while Serena just kept giggling.

* * *

The next Day.

They made it to the arcade to be greeted by Andrew and the girls. Andrew winked at Darien. 'Andrew did not know that his friend Seiya was about to date Serena.'

Ami cheered. "Glad your back; we need your help defeating the enemy."

"Ok," Serena smiled. 'Let's get to work."

They found the center of the action. It was a big abandoned building. They transformed and started for the building. Darien stopped Serena, "Be careful in there."

"Ok," Serena frowned. She wondered why he cared so much.

They found there way through the building to a big empty room the size of a football field. Creatures started coming out of the walls. They fought and then Beryl came out. "It's the evil little brat Sailor Moon, thanks for joining me. I hate to tell you but it isn't time for me to destroy you yet. It will be time soon though. Bye." Beryl said as she disappeared. The girls and Darien could hear cars starting outside. They had to figure out Beryl's plan and fast.

* * *

How do you like it remember to review.


	8. Seiya's Idea

Before I go on does everyone understand that Serena only gave Darien a chance at friendship not romance for now at least lol. Thanks for the review and don't forget to review. Sorry about the length it's short. I'm trying to dodge the fighting part because I have never done that before. Sorry it took so long to update. Computer troubles.

* * *

It was a half an hour until Seiya would come and pick her up. She had a sparkling red dress with Red sequent high heels. Her hair was not in an odango, but flowing down to her thighs. She had bright red lips and light pink eye shadow on. She heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and opened it to find Seiya with jaw dropped in the hallway. ¡Que una dia. Vamos! I want to have some fun.

"What were you saying?" Seiya answered impressed.

"I said what a day. Let's go." Serena giggled. A friend taught me that. (Darien taught her that.)

"Ok, let's go." He chuckled knowing where that came from. Serena was in for a big surprise.

Darien sighed as he sat in a chair in the elegant back room of a prestigious restaurant. El Restaurante Reco, was the most prestigious restaurant in the state. Why did Seiya want to meet him here?

* * *

Last Week

It was lunch time their Senior year. Someone everyone that usually sat at their table was absent. Darien was staring at the table where Serena and her friends sat. Rae and Serena were arguing again. He thought Serena looked so cute when she was mad.

"Hey, how are you Darien?" Seiya came up behind Darien and sat next to him.

'I'm good. What going on?" Darien asked out of routine.

"Fine, but I'm supposed to be escorting someone to an event. Sadly, I won't be able to attend. I was hoping you would go in my place." Seiya asked

"Sure, who is she? Is she hot?" Darien questioned.

"You will find out who she is then but for now let's go with the fact that you will be pleased." Seiya said trying to convince his friend.

* * *

Back to Present

Outside of the restaurant Seiya's phone went off. It was Darien. Just like planned. " Hello who is this?" Seiya answered.

"Who do you think this is dipshit?" Darien replied.

"You need me for something?" Seiya asked.

"No, I just want to get this night for with and who's the lady you're talking to?" Darien sighed.

"Look, I know I have a date but if this is important then I need to help you." Seiya played it off seriously. Serena sighed in the distance. It was way to good to be true.

Seiya hung up. "My friend is always here why don't I call him and you can hang with him."

"Whatever." Serena replied.

Wait to see…

* * *

Please review


	9. The Fill In

* * *

Ok, let's get this show on the road.

Seiya left Serena promising that his friend was in there. She sighed as she walked into the restaurant. She was greeted by a waiter that led her to an open room. He said that her dinner mate would be back shortly.

* * *

Darien walked into the room and stopped. He couldn't believe it. He called Seiya.

Seiya- Hello.

Darien- Why didn't you tell me?

Seiya- Who are you?

Darien- Answer me.

Seiya- I don't understand the question because I don't know who you are. (Seiya hanged up his phone. Who the hell was that.)

Darien heard Seiya hanged up then called again.

Seiya- What the hell do you want?

Darien- Nice way to treat your friends. It Darien you fool.

Seiya- Sorry but you wouldn't say your name so I was lost.

Darien- Why didn't you tell me?

Seiya- Tell you what?

Darien- That it was Serena.

Seiya-I left that part out?

Darien- Yeah, you left that part out.

Seiya- So, Go have some fun.

Darien- You're a real jerk sometimes.

Seiya- I know.

They hung up. Darien walked into the room to see Serena sigh.

"Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked.

Serena sighed, "Let me guess, your Seiya's friend."

"What gives you that idea?" Darien questioned.

"Well, it's either the fact that you never are here or the fact that you sit at the same table as Seiya at lunch." Serena sighed.

"How about we get out of here and try to have some fun?" Darien smiled.

Serena giggled. "Sure I mean I guess I don't mind."

* * *

Okay short I know but I have to think about what I want them to do sooo review and I will update soon.


	10. Admitted Feelings

Ok how did you like it? For people who don't understand why I named the last chapter The Fill In. It is because Darien fills in for Seiya. Ok on to the next chapter.

* * *

Last Time

"How about we get out of here and try to have some fun?" Darien smiled.

Serena giggled. "Sure I mean I guess I don't mind."

And the Story Continues

They were walking down the street to the fair. It had just come to town. You could see the lights from blocks away. Serena was staring at the beauty of the fair, while Darien was staring at the beautiful girl next to him.

"Darien, why did you fill in for Seiya?" Serena asked.

"It's a bad thing?" Darien seemed confused.

"No, I just wondered what you get out of it." Serena sighed.

"You know that Seiya doesn't like you that way." Darien stared out into space.

"I figured, since he didn't care that much when he left me. I saw it in his eyes." Serena looked like she was about to cry.

"Serena, sorry." Darien sighed. He remembered the dream from last night.

* * *

The Dream

"Why can't we be in love?" Serenity cried.

"Serenity, please don't cry. I will always love you." Endymion sighed. He held her in his arms. Keeping her close to his heart, "No matter what world we are born into when we die I will always find you and we will be together again."

"You promise," Serenity looked into his eyes. His eyes showed so much concern and hope.

"Yes Serenity, I promise." Endymion kissed Serenity on the lips. "I have to go now or your guardians will find us together." As he walked away he could here Serenity crying and yelling please don't leave me. It hurt him so much he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. He thought 'Serenity no matter what time we are in I will always find you and we will be together again.'

* * *

Dream ends

"Don't be sorry, you're only stating the truth." Serenity started to cry.

Darien took her into his arms and hugged her. She sobbed into his chest. To Darien his sounded familiar, was she the girl in his dreams.

"Let's try to have fun. Remember I will always be here for you." Darien smiled.

"Yes, we should have fun. You brought me out here to this beautiful place. It would be unfair to not have fun." Serena giggled.

They arrived to the fair and Serena really wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. She promised Darien they could ride the roller coaster next. So they got on the roller coaster. They stopped at the top.

"Serena I need to tell you something." Darien looked worried.

"What's wrong Darien" Serena questioned.

"Nothing, but do you know why Seiya skipped out on you." Darien sighed.

"Would you tell me please?" Serena turned to look at him. She knew at that moment that she never really liked Seiya, but she had loved Darien. She knew also that had always loved him as Tuxedo Mask, but when she found out he was Darien she had hid her love of him. Afraid of who Darien really was.

* * *

The day she found out

"Sailor Moon Finish him off." Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Ok" Sailor moon cheered. Staring at her Lovely Tuxedo Mask, "Moon Prism Power"

She blew away the enemy. She decided to follow Tuxedo Mask. She wanted to see who he was so she untransformed and followed him. He was standing in an alley way watching him from behind a trash can. She watched as Tuxedo Mask untransformed. 'Darien' she said as she had a klutz attack and fell into the trash cans.

"Who's there? Are you hurt? Serena." Darien looked surprised. "Why did you follow me? What am I supposed to do about my secret? I can't trust you to keep it meatball head."

"Well don't worry about that. I have my own secret to keep. Look why don't you come and hang with me and the girls this weekend." Serena said.

"Why would I want to hang with you meatball head?" Darien laughed. That hurt how could she continue to love Tuxedo Mask when he was this jerk.

"Ok, so how many people do you want to know about your secret?" Serena used black mail.

"Fine I will be there" Darien walked away. Serena didn't go straight home. She went to the park and swinged on the swings. She wished she never wanted to know who Tuxedo Mask was.

* * *

Out of past

"Seiya always knew a little secret about me and decided he would try to help me. So he tricked me. He told me this gorgeous girl was coming to town, but that he had something to do that day and if I would take her out to dinner and show me a nice time." Darien sighed while Serena was showing him a face of get to the point. "Well I didn't know who the girl was, but he promised me I would love her."

"Ok, what does that have to do with it? He could have picked anyone. Why did he pick you?" Serena was agitated.

"Serena, since the day I met you I have always loved you, but I was afraid to show it so instead I made fun of you." Darien sighed.

"So, you loved me?" Serena questioned.

"Yes Serena." Darien leaned over and kissed her passionately and was welcomed back for a few minutes."

She pulled away. "Darien I don't think I can do this. I have been hurt to many times." The ride stopped. They got off. "So you want to go on that roller coaster."

"Let's go" Darien laughed.

They ran into the girls an the way to the ride.

"Hey girls." Serena yelled over to them.

"Hey Serena. What happened to Seiya?" Mina questioned.

"He ditched me and asked Darien to fill in for him." Serena stated and Darien waved to the girls.

"Do you need us to pound Seiya for you?" Lita cheered.

"I don't think so." Serena sighed. "We don't need anymore violence on our hands we have enough for now."

"Well are you guys having fun right now?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, we are." Darien and Serena said in unison.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I made it longer. Read and Review


	11. Cold Shoulder

Glad everyone loves my story so much. It took two weeks because I have been so busy. Thanks for reviews and on the story.

* * *

Mina was dressed in a red elegant skirt and a pink off the shoulder blouse. She was sitting by Andrew who was wearing jeans and a shirt. Andrew said that he thought the enemy must have had the ability to control mechanics.

"Why mechanics?" Mina sighed.

"Why mechanics, because everything we know of involves mechanics." Andrew sighed. His girlfriend hated anything to do with mechanics. She thought the subject was boring.

"Ok and that has to do with the enemy why honey? These people don't actually care about mechanics; they care about human energy for whomever." Mina seemed bored.

"Well dear, I don't know that part. That part is your job." He gave her a kiss and then he went back to work.

Mina laid her head on the table and huffed. She walked over to the other girls.

Serena was confused, "He told me that he had a crush on me."

Rae laughed. "I thought that was a good thing."

Mina giggled, "Yeah he's HOT." Mina sat down next to Ami who wastyping away at her computer.

Serena glared at Mina and then yelled, "Andrew, Mina thinks are others are hot."

Andrew peeked out of the backroom, "What's new? Mina always thinks guys are hot and isn't afraid to share the information with whoever is close to her. Even me."

Rae laughed. "Gee Mina and he is still with you? He must really love you."

Mina stuck her tongue out. "SOo, how is Chad?"

Rae laughed again, "He is swooning again. I'm apparently mad at him for the incident with the concert tickets. Except I didn't know I was mad at him."

Ami sighed. "That's Chad. Well the fair ends tonight and I still haven't got to ride thr roller coaster."

Mina hugged her best friend. "We will go today and then you can ride the roller coaster." All the girls cheered in a "Yeah."

Darien walked in and sat near the counter. "Hi girls" All the girls except Serena said Hi back. "Serena you don't have to be so mean, you will hurt my ego."

"Hey Darien. I don't think she is very to keen to you right now. She has been kind of bummed lately. What did you do to her?" Andrew sighed as Serena said bye to the girls and left.

"All I did was tell the girl I love her and this is what I get." Darien sighed.

* * *

I tried to make it longer hope you like it. Read and Review.


	12. Familiar Grounds

Ok for people who didn't understand why Serena didn't talk to Darien, I will tell you why. Serena is confused about her feelings for Darien so in order for her to not think about the situation she isn't talking to him. Ok and thanks to the reviewers, Tommeegirl21210, ffgirlmoonie, mae-E, and FoxyRoxyChick. If your review you may end up here. So please, read and review, and on to the main event.

* * *

Ami was wearing an aquamarine flowing top dress over a pair of dark boot cut denim jean. She had put her hair into ponytails in order to not get hair in her face. 

Mina was wearing a golden dress pant with a white sleeveless top with the words Love in gold letters. Her hair flew down with her traditional barrette in place but in the color gold.

Lita had black baggy jeans and an oversized olive green sweater over a white tee. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Rae's hair was flowing down with a red headband that Chad had bought her. She had an off the shoulders red shirt that showed her tummy and a short black skirt that went an inch over her knees.

Serena had her hair down almost touching the ground. She had a sliver halter top that ended at her hips. She wore dark denim pants that were flared. She needed heels in order to keep her hair from touching the ground.

Darien, Chad, and Andrew wore a lack shirt and black pants so they could all spy on the girls. (Don't worry they all know about the girl's secret and I have a few surprises for you in the future, but keep in mind I might not mean this chapter-C.S.3) They over heard the girls complimenting each other on their outfits. (Why I mentioned what they were wearing) The first thing they had to do was go to the roller coaster. Nightmare didn't look like a roller coaster, it could fool anybody. It was a thrill of a life time. They were standing in the line. It wasn't long for a Saturday night. It was long before it was thre turn. The guys were a few behind them and also got on the same cycle of seats as they did. The guys sat in the back to go unnoticed. After the ride they walk over to Ferris wheel. Serena can't stand reliving memories of the night before and goes off to get a snack.

On the Ferris wheel Mina and Rae are in one Seat and Lita and Ami are in the other.

* * *

Ami and Lita's conversation

"This area is perfect for the Ferris Wheel." Ami cheered.

"….and why is that." Lita said as she looked down to see how high they were.

"This foundation is the sturdiest piece of land in this region. It contains rock only native to this area and dates back 50,000 years." Ami said proud of herself.

An agitated Lita sighed. "I almost thought you would say because it was a nice view or something like that and then I thought better of it."

Ami said, "I'm not done yet…..the…."

"Can it Ami, I like you but I really don't care about the foundation and blah,blah,blah." Lita seemed frustrated about something.

"What's wrong Lita?" Ami seemed worried.

Lita thought back to her break up with Kevin. "Nothing, I'm just really tired. I guess that's the life of saving people and fighting villans."

Ami apoigized I'm just not use to trying to see the unique side of things, I have always just looked for the facts."

Lita laughed, "I think that information is pretty unique and so are you." They smiled at each other and the tension between them vanished.

* * *

Mina and Rae's conversation

Rae looked around the fair and saw the freak show. "Hey Mina is it just me or have we fought those people before."

Mina looked in the direction and "shit, someone brought them back to life."

"Ok so it's not my imagination." Rae sighed.

"Where is Serena, We have to make sure she is okay." Mina stared at the ground looking for Serena.

"She went to get some food; you know how she loves food. Wait why are you so concerned for Serena?" Rae stared at Mina.

"Ummmmm……"

Rae grew madder by the second. "Mina what is going on here that you can't tell me?"

* * *

Ok, you read so know you can review. Give me ideas so we can see if everyone is on the right path of this story. Please,Please review, I need your guidance on finishing this chapter in a few chapters.


	13. The Nightmare

Ok Dear Readers, I'm not receiving enough reviews and I really want to know what to know what you think. It is mandatory for you to review. I need at least 5 reviews or more to update again. Thanks to ffmooniegirl, RoxyFoxyChick, hpever, Tommeegirl21210, and oOtHeReSeOo. Ok now that that is settled onto the story.

* * *

"She went to get some food; you know how she loves food. Wait why are you so concerned for Serena?" Rae stared at Mina. 

"Ummmmm……"

Rae grew madder by the second. "Mina what is going on here that you can't tell me?"

They were lowered to the ground and the ride was over.

"Follow me. We need to find Serena." Mina said.

The girls split up. Mina and Ami go to look over at the games section. Lita goes to the food court and Rae goes over to the bathrooms.

As Rae walks past a building towards the bathrooms she hears a voice then is pulled into an alley.

"Darien, Andrew, Chad? What are you guys doing here and Chad next time I see you you're dead." Rae said.

"Rae, listen for a second. I had a nightmare about Serena, and I was worried for her safety." Darien sighed.

* * *

The Nightmare

Sailor Moon was frozen as a big amount of sludge was being shot her way. Tuxedo Mask had tried to push her down, but it was like she was cemented to the grounds. Slowly they changed what they were wearing. Serena was in a Princess gown and he; he was wearing a Prince suit. They had become a statue. One by one, the other girls were turned into statues and changed into gowns as well. Beryl them came out of no where and grab Sailor Moon's Broach and released the Sliver Millennium Crystal. She them destroyed the statues and officially destroyed everyone of the Moon Empire.

"I wish I could have had Endymion, but apparently he will always side with that girl." Beryl sighed.

Endymion thought of how he had broken the promise he had made to Serenity.

* * *

End Nightmare

After Rae had heard his story she panicked. Darien put his hand over Rae's mouth. "Shush we need to protect Serena, but I don't know how."

Serena wanted a break from the noise so she walked into the alley and ran into someone. Darien stood there finally knowing why he felt the way he did about Serena. She backed away and almost ran for it, but Darien grabbed her arm. "Serena, I can't let you go back out there." He couldn't tell her the dream but he could still protect her.

"Who says I can't? Why should I listen to you?" Serena argued.

Darien walked towards Serena, but Serena didn't move. "I promised that in any world we would find each other didn't I." Darien lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

Serena took a step back. That saying seemed so familiar, but she didn't know from where. Serena ran, Darien, Chad, and Rae followed.Andrew stayed behind.

Serena led herself directly to where Mina, Lita, and Ami were fighting……

* * *

Hope you like and I promise if I get more then 5 reviews to thank everyone of you. Please Review.


	14. Moon Princess

OK, if you read my other story Fighting Time, then you know of my new deal. Length is determined by reviews. 5 reviews one page. 10 reviews two pages (etc.) Oh and Less then 5 is half a page. So it's up to you. So please review. Thanks to SilverCarnation, MoonYashaNichi, mae-E, RoxyFoxyChick, KiwiKol, hpever.Ok, so this chapter will be about a page and a half.

* * *

Last time

Serena led herself directly to where Mina, Lita, and Ami were fighting……

The Monster destroyed a power line and then did something very strange which knocked down (turned off. Etc) everything else that was mechanical. It turned its head towards Serena. It was to spit something at Serena who had froze at her spot, but Tuxedo Mask picked her up and threw her away from the range of the sludge. Serena got up to watch Tuxedo Mask slowly turn to Darien and then to the Earth Prince.

Darien looked at Serena, "I'm sorry to break our promise, but don't worry about me." Darien became a statue.

Serena froze for a second then yelled, "Endymion."

All the other girls had already transformed and were trying to the monster with little luck. Ami yelled, "My communicator isn't working, I can't find its weak spot."

As the Last of the girls slowly froze into statues and changed into the perspective princess gowns Rae yelled, "Serena, transform, you're our only hope, and have faith. Save us."

The monster disappeared and Beryl appeared in the space. "So, Serena. Who are you?"

Serena nodded to Rae ignoring Beryl. The Silver Imperial Crystal Came from her heart to make the Silver Imperial Crystal Staff. She called out, "Moon Cosmic Power." Where did that come from, that isn't my regular transformation. "In behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you." Sailor Moon became Eternal Sailor Moon. (I don't remember the exact words, for each transformation so forgive me if I'm wrong.) Her transformation wasn't finished there. She turned into the Princess.

Serena stared at Beryl. "I'm Serenity, The Moon Princess of the Moon Kingdom, and my job is to punish and banish you from this world forever."

Beryl laughed. "Aren't they supposed to protect you? Not the other way around."

Serena got frustrated but kept calm. "Shows how little you know. Moon Rejuvenation, Banish the Negaverse from this world for eternity." The lighter got stronger and stronger.

Beryl laughed, "Dark Moon Destruction." Black light emitted from a staff in her right hand.

The lights met in between them and pushed to overpower the other one. The scouts' spirits watched from a distance and yearned to help her. They lent her their powers.

"Venus Planetary Power of Love" Mina yelled.

"Mars Planetary Power of Fire" Rae yelled.

"Jupiter Planetary Power of Thunder and Lighting" Lita yelled.

"Mercury Planetary Power of Water" Ami yelled.

Darien was worried he wouldn't survive, but he didn't know what he could give her until he remembered he was the prince of earth.

"Earth Planetary Energy of Life" Darien yelled. His spirit went to Serena's side. "Now let's do this together."

Serena's Bright light got stronger and overpowering to her.

* * *

How did you like it? Please Review and see you in about a week.


	15. This Lifetime?

OK, if you read my other story Fighting Time, then you know of my new deal. Length is determined by reviews. 5 reviews one page. 10 reviews two pages (etc.) so it's up to you. So please review. Thanks to Tommeegirl21210, ffgirlmoonie, mae-E. What am I supposed to do if I get so few? Sigh.

* * *

Last time

Serena's Bright light got stronger and overpowering to her.

* * *

Now

Serena's Light got so strong that it overpowered Beryl's magic altogether.

Slowly the girls detransformed and walked over to Serena who was lying on the ground. Her head was on Darien's legs. "Darien I'm sorry it took so long to remember."

Tears were rolling down Darien's face.

This song came to Serena and Darien's mind ("I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.)

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

"It's ok Serena, I would wait forever."

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

"Darien, I don't know if it's the right life time." Serena started to cry.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_

"Serena, you can make it. I have faith." Darien grabbed Serena's hand and kissed her forehead. Darien was crying now. 

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

"Darien I feel so cold. I'm scared. I'm just glad you guys are ok." Serena stared into his dark blue eyes.

And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time

"Serena, Mina called an ambulance. Just hold on." Darien kissed Serena on the lips passionately and Serena accepted.

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

"Darien. I will always love you and always have." Serena smiled. "Darien I'm afraid to close my eyes, I will miss you too much."

"Then don't. I love you too much to and I don't want to lose you." Darien hugged Serena and didn't want to let go.

"I love you" Serena said before closing her eyes.

"I love you too Serena." Darien got up and walked to the girls and hugged them as the ambulance took Serena away.

* * *

Well now you have to wait until next week to find out what happened to our dear Serena. Remember to Review. Everyone got lucky this time because I was listening to "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.


	16. Love Again?

Hope you liked that chapter. Well I thought about what I wanted to happen next, and this idea came to mind. Tommeegirl21210 plz. don't stop talking to me.

* * *

Luna, Artemis and Queen Serenity were watching the scene from the Moon.

"Not again, Serenity" Queen Serenity sighed.

Luna stared at the Queen. "Do we have to start over again?"

"I'm afraid so Luna. Serena looks drastically drained from sealing Beryl. They may not be able to save her this time." Queen Serenity watched from above. "Poor Serenity every time she gets close she loses him."

"My Queen, Do we have another lifetime?" Artemis stared atQueen Serenitytoo.

"I'm not certain, but I'm worried they can't save her this time." Queen Serenity sighed.

"Then how about we just go back to before the battle started?" Artemis suggested.

"We can't because then Beryl won't be banished anymore." Queen Serenity sighed.

"Luna is there anyway to save Serena?" Artemis questioned his wife.

"There might be, but it would be a long journey to Andromeda." Luna stated.

The Queen's face lit up. "Sailor Andromeda still owes us a favor doesn't she?"

"How could have I forgot," Artemis stated, proud of his wife.

"Artemis, get Sailor Pluto! We have work to do." Queen Serenity stated.

Artemis came back with SailorPluto ten minutes later.

"My Queen, What is expected of me?" Sailor Pluto questioned.

"Go back in time to right after Serena closes her eyes and Freeze time, other then the scouts and Darien." Queen asked.

"Yes, My Queen." Sailor Pluto disappeared.

Sailor Pluto was watching the scene.

_"I love you" Serena said before closing her eyes. (italics symbolize part of last chapter)_

_"I love you too Serena." Darien_ said as Sailor Pluto froze time.

Darien looked up, "Sailor Pluto, why are you here? I need to save Serena."

"I'm just doing my job." Sailor Pluto said then disappeared, reappearing before her door of time.

"I'm the real reason, of Pluto's stopping time. I'm Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity." Queen Serenity picked Serena's body up. 'I can only give her enough energy to get her to Andromeda where Sailor Andromeda can heal her completely, but after accomplishing this, I will die."

"Why are you dong this?" Darien said

"Risking my life?" Queen Serenity asked.

"NO, giving up your life?" Darien questioned.

"You and Serena are the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo. I must protect the future. The thing you need to know about the trip is someone has to be with Serena all the time, and she can't fight or she will die and we won't be able to save her." Queen Serenity was starting to tear.

"What else will become of us?" Darien questioned.

"You know to much already. I can't risk any other change to the future." Queen Serenity sighed.

"This will change the future?" Darien couldn't look at Serena's limp body.

"I hope it doesn't, but there is no way to be sure." Queen Serenity watched Darien's motions andseen how much he cared for Serena.

"I hope it doesn't either, from what you said it would be like." Darien half smiles, but it quickly turns back to a frown.

"You leave tomorrow. You must come to the moon now." She transported everyone to the moon with Serena still in her hands. "Darien the last thing is you can't kiss her during the whole trip or she will be drained of all her energy."

"Can I kiss her after we visit this Sailor Andromeda?" Darien sighed.

"All you want." Queen Serenity smiled at Darien. "You have matured so fast this life time Darien."

"I will take that as a complement." Darien meekly smiled.

"One more thing Darien, She won't remember the fight. She also won't remember that you told her you liked her. You will have to win her heart again. A little hint, this time show her not tell her." Queen Serenity whispered.

"Do it without kissing her. How is that possible?" Darien asked puzzled.

"The answer is inside you. When the time is right you will know." Queen Serenity smiled.

Queen said loudly so everyone could hear her. "Off to bed, the next few days will be hectic. So you will need all the sleep you can get."

* * *

Until next time, when we meet for my next chapter. Remember to review. See you next time. Tommeegirl21210 plz. don't kill me.


	17. A New Start for Love

Ok, for people who also read _Fighting Time,_ I admit I have been asking for reviews a lot, but I write whether you review or not. I don't hate you for not reviewing, I just ask for ideas to help me better explain the story to you and to make it a joy for you. So for people who think I'm review crazy I'm not. Just look at the review count for some of my other stories, I still wrote even if I had 0 reviews. Please don't shun me for asking for reviews for a while. I'm fighting Writer's block and your reviews mean a lot to me. With that said I would like to thank RoxyFoxyChick, Tommeegirl21210, zafr0, mae-E, ffgirlmoonie, Goddess -Princess-Serenity, SilverCarnation, and hpever. I repeat I'm sorry for trying to understand my readers! Onto the story.

* * *

Serena woke up. This wasn't her bedroom. Where was everyone? Where was she? Serena looked over and saw a dresser; it had clothes of her size in it. She got dressed and then she tried to wonder outside, but she felt weak, so she sat on the bench outside her room.

Darien woke up and yawned. Today was the start of a long journey. He took a shower and got dressed. He wanted to take a walk before the journey started. As he walked down the long hall he saw Serena sitting on a bench. "Morning Serena," Darien said. He was so happy to see Serena sitting there. He hoped this expedition turned out ok.

"Morning Darien," Serena replied. "Where are we?"

"Come with me and I will show you." Darien smiled.

"You're being awful nice today Darien. I want to go, but I feel very weak." Serena smiled back.

"I could carry you, if you promise not to fight with me." Darien promised.

"I guess I could for one day." Serena giggled. She was amazed that they hadn't fought yet.

Darien having an idea of what Serena was thinking picked her up and said, "I promise to never call you Meatball Head ever again."

"You mean it?" Serena did a kilowatt smile.

"Yes I mean it." Darien smiled back at her.

Darien walked through the hall way as the other scouts were starting to leave their rooms. They smiled as Serena was carried outside by Darien.

"How about picking fights with me, will you promise not to do that?" Serena stared up at Darien. Why hadn't she ever noticed his deep dark blue eyes ever before? She could get used to this side of Darien.

Darien shook his head. "I can't promise you that, you look too cute when you're mad." Darien mentally slapped himself. Was this what Queen Serenity talking about? Show her that you love her, not tell her.

Serena looked up at him. Did he mean what he said? She had always liked him, but she thought he didn't like her. When Darien would make fun of her, she would go home to her bed and cry herself to sleep. His personality was so much softer now. Where they in a different life time? "Darien?"

"Y, Serena?" Darien looked at the frail girl in his arms.

"Are we in a different lifetime? Away from the one where we argued." Serena questioned.

"No, we aren't, but I can promise that this lifetime will get better, though there will still be rough points." Darien answered her question. Darien stared into her eyes, they sparkled with hope for the future, and they always have. It was one of the reasons he loved her. When he was sad, and didn't argue with her, she would ask what was wrong. She had for compassion for everyone, even her enemies. He didn't deserve her, but if he changed then maybe he would.

Serena nodded. Darien was walking through a path full of roses. She cuddled deeper in his arms closer to the warmth of his body. He made more space for her. There was a fountain surrounded by every type of flower existing. A memory came back of one day he had spent with Serenity. Everyone had their memory, back except Serena.

* * *

Memory

Serenity was smiling as she led Endymion to her favorite place. The Palace Garden, where every flower from every planet lived! She told Endymion to keep his eyes closed. When Endymion finally opened his eyes he stood in awe.

"You like it Endymion?" Serenity smiled at him.

"No, I love it Serenity!" Endymion smiled back.

Wrapping her arm around his arm she showed him her favorite parts. "This is the fountain." The fountain was a statue of what was to become, Princess Serenity becoming Queen. Serenity allowed Endymion a quick look before continuing with the tour.They reached a patch of flowers. She tried to pick one. "Ouch." Serenity whined.

"Let me get that for you." Endymion picked a rose and broke off the thorns and put it in her hair.

"This is my favorite flower." Serenity smiled as Endymion put the flower behind her ear. "The rose reminds me off our love." Endymion looked down at the petite girl in front of him and shared a passion kiss before they were off.

"That was also for our love." He smiled.

"This is my favorite sight of all." Serenity smiled. They walked into an area with a Waterfall. "I love the waterfall, but my favorite thing is what I can see from this spot." From this spot the couple could see Earth. "Earth reminds me the most of you, especially the color of your eyes" They shared another passionate kiss and basked in the warmth of embrace for awhile…

* * *

Memory ends

"Are we there yet?" Serena asked.

"No, not yet Serena almost," Darien smiled.

"This place is so beautiful Darien." Serena stared at the beauty of the place.

"I know, but not as beautiful as you are." Darien watched Serena's reaction. She smiled back at him. He smelled of roses, her favorite flower, but she didn't know why she loved roses so much. "Ok were here."

Darien sat on the ground with Serena still in his arms. "I love the waterfall." Serena smiled up at Darien.

"Look up Serena, if you want to know where we are?" Darien pointed at Earth,

"Why is that planet so close to us Darien?" Serena questioned.

"That's Earth Serena. Isn't it beautiful?" Darien held Serena in a light hug.

"It is beautiful. Does that mean we are on the Moon? Did we find the Princess?" Serena was full of questions.

"Yes, we are on the moon, and we did find the princess, but you can't see her for awhile." Darien hoped she wouldn't try to put two and two together.

"Ok, I can't wait." Serena smiled. She leaned into Darien and tried to kiss him.

Darien remembered what Queen Serenity had told him. "He stopped her. Let's take it slow. We have a long journey ahead of us."

At first Serena was worried, but after he continued she smiled, so he might like her too. She planned to find out how he felt. They sat there just staring at Earth for a few hours.

* * *

You like. Well even though people want to spoil fun, please review and let me know what you think. Also give ideas on what you want to see in future chapters.


	18. Cats or Humans?

I would like to thank RoxyFoxyChick (She lost all her memory, even that part), ffgirlmoonie (What are you confused about?), mae-E, and Tommeegirl21210. Onto The story…

* * *

Serena was sitting in Darien's lap when it was time for lunch. The Scouts and Queen let the couple be during breakfast. Mina walked through the royal court yard. "Darien, Serena, I hate to ruin your valuable time, but it is time for lunch. You must eat. There is a long journey ahead of us." Mina left with that being said.

"Darien, what is this mission Mina is talking of?" Serena questioned.

Darien picked Serena up and started walking toward the castle slowly. "Our last journey to find the Princess and save her," Darien smiled knowing the Princess was in front of him.

"Our last, Ever?" Serena seemed said to lose everything that she had gained.

"NO, not ever hopefully. There should be many more, if this journey is a success." Darien smiled.

"I came believe that after all our work we will find the princess, but shouldn't we already have the person, so that we could just free their memories so we could free ours." Serena looked confused.

"It's not that simple, Sere. I wish it was." Darien sighed. They walked into the kitchen and he put Serena in a chair, and sat next to her.

"I'm the Queen, Serena, and this is my palace." Queen Serenity stood at the end of the table. "You have been brought here for a very special reason. I want you to travel to Andromeda to visit Sailor Andromeda. From there you will understand the rest of your duty." Everyone knew what the journey was for; it was just show for Serena. They had received the talk before Darien and Serena showed up. Darien would be told later. "I can only hope the best for you guys. It will be a week's journey, hopefully without any fighting."

They began to eat. Queen Serenity watched her daughter talk to Darien. She seemed so happy. She wished with all her heart that Serena would make it through this journey. Darien and Serena look so happy during this life time. Luna and Artemis in human form joined the girls for dinner, joining the now very shocked and confused girls.

"Girls, please eat and don't gawk. Haven't you ever seem a Human in cat form before. I just wanted to be in my human form again." Luna stated.

"That goes for me too." Artemis stated.

"Since you like that form so much, why don't you stay in this form during this journey. You can only change form on this planet and Sailor Andromeda will want proof that they are the scouts." Queen Serenity watched their reactions. Luna and Artemis were so happy.

* * *

I know its not long, but it will get better. Please Review.


	19. Suspicions

I would like to thank -best unknown- (Do I know you from some place? in time and place, oops I meant space. Let me know if I know you if you ever review again. Hope you do.), mae-E, RoxyFoxyChick (hugs to you, thanks for being a good friend.), and ffgirlmoonie (you should know by now that I update once a week.) I would like to thank my student- teacher MS. C, for reading my stories if she ever gets to it. I wish her luck as she travels onto the real world of teaching, (you're no longer Mrs. Wright's contemporary, and no longer inseparable from her. You like those big vocabulary words?) OH, I should get onto the story.

They used some old type of transportation, four hover ships. Serena and Darien were in one. Mina and Artemis were in another one. Rae and Lita were in a third one. Luna and Ami were in the last one. Off they were, on to fight the unknown with the aim of saving Serena.

Days Later

"Darien…" Serena whined.

"What Serena?" Darien questioned.

"Are we there yet?" Serena looked at the stars as they went by them.

"No, we're not there yet, in fact we are no where near our destination yet." Darien sighed agitated.

"You don't have to be so callous!" Serena pouted.

"What did I do?" Darien tried to defend himself.

"You, you were just cruel to me, and that's that." Serena sighed. He didn't do anything, but it felt natural to argue with him.

"Well them, I'm sorry and I will try to be more considerate." Darien replied.

Serena dropped her jaw in disbelief, "a... umm…Ok then."

They arrived at some planet and needed to take a break and talk to each other. Rae stood looking at the planet's rubble, a place that at one time used to be like her home.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Serena questioned.

"Just the awe of this planet, I mean it used to be like our home planets, when we weren't on duty." Rae sighed.

"Duty? What duty?" Serena was extremely mystified.

"Our duty to protect the Princess, remember." Rae answered.

"I know of that, but what is to become of this voyage? What is our mission, if we don't have our Princess nonetheless?" Serena sighed not knowing what to think.

"That, Serena I truly don't know. Just an instinct telling us we have to do this." Rae answered. This was true. What if she wasn't the Princess? What if this "Queen" was a decoy to get them away from the Earth? So many questions to keep the girls wondering, what was really the purpose of this mission? If they were attacked Serena wouldn't be able to battle, then what would they do? And what if Serena did battle? Would she survive or cease to exist? We will just have to find out in time.

Ami walked over, sensing Rae's awkwardness. "Hi Serena, let's walk."

"Ok," Smiling at Rae and Waving to her, "let's go."

Ami's head was somewhere else. "You ok Serena?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Serena wondered.

"I don't know?" Ami smiled.

"Everyone seems so distant. Why is everyone so ill at ease around me?" Serena sought an answer.

"So, do you miss home?" Ami asked quickly changing subjects.

Serena acted like she didn't catch that. What was going on with everyone? "Yeah, but I guess having you guys here makes me feel better. I feel even better having Darien here." Serena tried to smile. What was everyone hiding?

Mina yelled, "There is a Youma here!"

Lita yelled, "Darien protect Serena." Darien ran over picked up Serena, put her in the hover ship and waited for the others to join them.

"Darien, bring me back there." Serena's head seemed to be pressed to the window of the ship. She wanted to be on the planet helping the girls. Why couldn't she help them?

"Sorry, but I won't bring you back down there and for good measures." Darien took away Serena's broach.

"I have been kidnapped," Serena yelled pawing at the window. "Tuxedo Mask would never take away my broach."

"Serena, get a hold of yourself." Darien was frustrated.

"I'm the leader of the scouts who protect the Princess, I should be fighting not be up here." Serena stated matter of factly.

"That's the reason your up here. Remember you said you felt weak." Darien tried to bargain with her.

"Yeah, so?" Serena didn't get the point.

"We need you to be strong for when we reach Andromeda." Darien tried to smile before he leaned over and hugged her. She just let him.

Soon the girls were up in space ready to move on, and Serena was more perplexed then ever. Serena decided she needed to find out what was going on.

I hope you guys liked it. This chapter's main objective was to show Serena's confusion and mistrust of what's going on. The girls wondering on whether it is a trap or not and Darien frustration and fear of failing to make Serena love him.


	20. Sailor Andromeda, Kiera

Thanks to ffgirlmoonie, mae-E, RoxyFoxyChick, and Tommeegirl21210 (my hundredth review). I hope you like the story. I plan to end it in about two weeks. Enjoy.

* * *

They made it to Andromeda with little delay. Darien was shocked about how little Serena had talked. "Don't you look stunning today?" Darien smiled.

"What? I have been in this same outfit for a week." Serena revolted.

"And, you still look attractive." Darien smirked.

"Darien, why do you always make fun of me?" Serena sighed.

"That was supposed to be a compliment." Darien focused harder on the path in space.

"Oh," Serena then allowed the area to be quieted.

They landed the hover ship. It was desolate. Sailor Andromeda waited for them. She had a suit similar to the scouts; it was silver with a deep fuchsia skirt. Her dark purple her flowed down to her waist, the hair laid gently across her face, almost hiding her eyes. She was poised, graceful, and strong.

"Greetings Scouts of future Crystal Tokyo." Sailor Andromeda smiled. "Follow me."

The scouts followed into an underground home. "This architecture is amazing." Lita was flabbergasted.

"It's centuries old. We are amazed it is still up. We are currently studying them and how they created these." Sailor Andromeda nodded.

"I would enjoy helping you." Sailor Mercury smiled.

"We would enjoy your work. We have heard a lot about you." Andromeda smiled back.

"Rae, explain why we are here." Mina commanded.

"Why me, oh well. We are here for you to save our princess." Rae took a deep breath, "You are our last chance."

Sailor Andromeda nodded. "Where is she?"

Serena sighed, "I still want to know that to. They won't tell me."

Sailor Andromeda seemed to understand. "Why haven't you transformed? Everyone can de-transform to lake her feel better."

"Darien," she point at the de-transforming Tuxedo Mask, "took my broach away, because I felt weak." Darien just shrugged, and Sailor Andromeda simply nodded.

She de-transformed into a petite girl of 5'1. She had dark purple hair that still flowed down to her waist, the hair laid gently across her face, almost hiding her piercing blue eyes and the look of knowledge beyond her years. "I'm Kiera Alexander, Sailor Andromeda, protector of peace, hope, and patience. Sadly, I am the only protection this place."

Serena nodded, "I'm Serena Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon."

"I'm Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury." Ami nodded.

Rae nodded, "I'm Rae Hino, Sailor Mars."

"I'm Makoto Kino, Lita for short, Sailor Jupiter." Lita nodded.

Mina nodded, "I'm Minako Aino, Mina for short, Sailor Venus."

"I'm Darien Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Mask, and Protector of Earth." Darien nodded.

"We are the Protectors of the Moon kingdom. We fight for Love and Justice." Serena stated.

"Now that is done. Serena, come here." Kiera motioned Serena forward. "Take a deep breath and concentrate on your memories."

Serena gave Kiera a strange look; Serena took a deep breath, as she tried to remember her past. She shuttered and fell backwards into Kiera's arms. Darien took Serena and held her close to his body. He hoped he ha made her love him enough.

"Darien, take her to the crystal bedroom, when she wakes up she will be healed, and never risk dying again. I have to try to save her mother. All of your respective bedrooms are on the same wing," with that said Kiera walked down the hall of another corridor.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, Until next time……have a nice night.


	21. Memories Returned

Thanks to Fiftycalmortar (thanks bud.), ana rr (I'm going fast as I can), RoxyFoxyChick, (thanks, your a great pal), mae-E (Love all your questions, I hope to answer them all), hpever (you can borrow Sailor Andromeda if you want, anyone can borrow her. There will be two rules, first is she has to look, and have the same name. The second is pass this message up, let them know they have to source that they borrowed it from me -), ffgirlmoonie (:smiles:). I'm glad you guys like the story, well here I go.

* * *

Serena yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Her body stretched across the bed. "I feel like I have been sleeping for centuries!" Serena said out loud. She felt so revived. She hadn't felt this good in ages, truthfully. She hopped off the bed and looked around. Was this déjà vu or did she wake up wondering where she was a few days ago? She was dressed, but she used her Luna pen to transform into a new outfit. She sat in her bed then thought about what happened the night before. It then hit her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

_Memory_

_Serenity was smiling as she led Endymion to her favorite place. The Palace Garden, where every flower from every planet lived! She told Endymion to keep his eyes closed. When Endymion finally opened his eyes he stood in awe._

"_You like it Endymion?" Serenity smiled at him._

"_No, I love it Serenity!" Endymion smiled back._

_Wrapping her arm around his arm she showed him her favorite parts. "This is the fountain." The fountain was a statue of what was to become, Princess Serenity becoming Queen. Serenity allowed Endymion a quick look before continuing with the tour. They reached a patch of flowers. She tried to pick one. "Ouch." Serenity whined._

"_Let me get that for you." Endymion picked a rose and broke off the thorns and put it in her hair._

"_This is my favorite flower." Serenity smiled as Endymion put the flower behind her ear. "The rose reminds me off our love." Endymion looked down at the petite girl in front of him and shared a deep passionate kiss before they were off._

"_That was also for our love." He smiled._

"_This is my favorite sight of all." Serenity smiled. They walked into an area with a Waterfall. "I love the waterfall, but my favorite thing is what I can see from this spot." From this spot the couple could see Earth. "Earth reminds me the most of you, especially the color of your eyes" They shared another passionate kiss and basked in the warmth of embrace for awhile…_

The memory faded

* * *

She sat on the bed still, frozen. Darien was nice because he was getting his second chance. A chance she had always wanted to give him, but was afraid. Had he really changed or was it always him? There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in, I'm awake." Serena stated.

A meek Darien walked in, "Are you felling better?"

Serena smiled, "I think I am. I haven't felt this good in ages. I had a nice dream too."

Darien smiled back, "I see you have changed. You look very nice. I came to tell you breakfast will be in an hour."

"Thanks," Serena said as Darien left, "…my Prince." She sighed, maybe in time she would tell him.

He stood outside her door. Her memories had come back to her; he hoped she didn't shut him out again. Darien walked toward the great hall. She could find her own way there. He trusted her.

Serena knew of the promise made between Darien and Queen Serenity, no kissing, unless she kissed him. She was okay now, and he could get his kiss this time. She smiled as she followed the corridors almost by instinct or it could have been the smell of the food. She knew today she wasn't taking no as an answer.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Please Review. I should be able to update more consistently because of school being almost out, until then, review.


	22. Yes This is Love Again!

Thanks to Laydee-Star, mae-E, RoxyFoxyChick, ffgirlmoonie. Ok, I'm here to update, though I'm quite tired. Ok, I can't promise length. Here we go.

* * *

Serena wondered the hall. The food smelled good. That made her very hungry. Serena reached a room where there were many chairs. She sat next to Darien.

"Darien?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"Can we talk later?"

"Sure Serena."

"Right after breakfast?"

"Yes, Serena."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Serena can we eat now?" Darien was starting to get agitated.

"Ok." Serena and Darien started eating.

After Serena finished, she grabbed Darien and tried to drag him away with her.

"Serena, I'm not done."

"Oh," Serena sat back down and waited for Darien to finish.

"Now I'm finished." Darien smiled.

Serena lead him down a long corridor, into an inside garden. "We are here."

Darien stood at the doorway, "It's beautiful, not as beautiful as you though."

Serena blushed about 10 shades redder. "Thanks come here."

"Ok, whatever you say." Darien smiled. "You're my companion and accomplice for the day."

"Accomplice in what, rescuing the world." Serena smiled, "We do that everyday."

"Um, How intoxicating?" Darien pretends to sniff the flowers as he walked towards Serena. "I must have found the best smell in this whole garden, Miss. Serena Tuskino."

Serena looked up at Darien. She let her hands feel his chest. She whispered, "Guess what?"

"What?" She was doing wonders to Darien. Did she know it?

Serena slid her arms around Darien's neck. "You're a very eccentric character, in the plot of my story."

Darien slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. In his husky voice he asked, "What story is this?"

She got close to his face. "My love story!" She leaned in and kissed him. He didn't kiss her back. She let go of him. He didn't feel the same way. She felt like crying.

Darien looked at her. Nothing happened to her. He smiled and pulled her back into his grasps. "You're not going anywhere!" he took no mercy and kissed her. Passion filled the kiss. Darien tongue touched the edge of her teeth. She accepted. They only stopped when they needed air.

"I thought you didn't feel the same." Serena looked into Darien's deep blue eyes.

"I had to make sure you were going to be ok." Darien smiled.

Serena let her head rest on Darien's chest. Darien rested his chin on the top of her head. They stayed there for a little while.

Later, Sailor Andromeda came and told Serena that her mother was alive.

Darien and Serena could finally get together.

Darien and Serena were happy. The scouts feel in love with their prospective loves. The rest of the story should be saved for another time. For a few years threats wouldn't bother them. When it is time for that story, we will tell it.

* * *

Ok, I hoped you enjoyed this story. I did. I decided that at a later date I would make a sequel called, _When one is in Love?_ Yeah that was the original title so I decided to make that the title. You will probably see the sequel late August. Hope you will read the sequel, unless I decide to continue with this story. I will think about my options.


End file.
